


Paint It... Red and Gold?

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”During one of Severus' DADA classes, Harry and Ron try to exact a little creative revenge against Draco. It doesn't exactly go as planned.





	Paint It... Red and Gold?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Writer’s Block challenge prompt at HogwartsIsHome on Livejournal.

He really should have seen it coming. After all, any class with Potter and Draco in it was _bound_ to have some sort of disaster come up - at least, that was what Severus had observed after five years of teaching them. The lesson today was another attempt to teach the students in his sixth year Defense class more about the different versions of the shielding charm, and after the theoretical part of the lesson, he assigned each student a partner to practice with, making sure Draco was left for himself. (Really, if the boy was going to be so stubborn about his mission, and inattentive to his studies, he might as well try to get him motivated _in_ class at least, since Draco was avoiding him outside of it.) Severus was so preoccupied with trying to get Draco to pay attention to his instructions that he completely missed the way Potter and Weasley were whispering in the corner.

"Draco, for the last time, you've got the pronunciation wrong, you should _know_ this spell by now," Severus said sharply as his sixth attempt at disarming Draco got through. He started towards the teenager, but stopped abruptly when he heard gasps from a few of the nearby students. Oh, _now_ what? He turned to glare at the offending students, mouth already open to reprimand them when he caught a glimpse of a small, unidentified _something_ flying through the air towards Draco.

Reacting instantly, he jumped in front of the boy and, pointing his wand at the _thing_ , loudly uttered a sharp, " _Protego_!" The object, whatever it had been, splattered harmlessly about a foot from him and Draco, as red and gold droplets of. . . what looked like paint dripped down onto the floor. Severus stared at the small puddle of paint on the floor and then looked up at the classroom and said with an icy tone, "Somebody had better explain themselves before I put every single Gryffindor in this classroom in detention."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Granger shooting her friends a scathing look, and he had to hide a triumphant, knowing smile before looking directly at Weasley and Potter. "Weasley and Potter, both of you, in my office, _now_! The rest of you, I want your essays on the effects of the different shielding charms on Monday. Class is dismissed!" Ignoring the mixed grumbles and sighs of relief, he snapped his fingers at the two guilty looking troublemakers and pointed them to the door leading off to his office.

Once inside, he folded his arms in front of him and scowled at the Gryffindors. "Explain yourselves."

Weasley shot his friend a guilty look and clamped his mouth shut, looking decidedly green. Potter, however, predictably, spoke up with a defiant air and said, "It's called a paintball, professor. We thought it would be funny to make him wear Gryffindor colours - besides, he got Ron yesterday in the corridor."

"I highly doubt that, Potter, but that does not give you the right to disrupt my class," Severus snapped, eyes narrowing as he glared at the arrogant youth sitting in front of his desk.

"It's not like it got him, anyway, so what's the big deal?" Potter asked, shrugging and looking altogether too amused with himself.

"That is unacceptable behavior in my classroom, _Mister Potter_ , and you know it!" Severus could feel a vein beginning to throb at his temple, and he knew he must look madder than a rampaging hippogryff.

"Well. . ." Potter smirked then, and said smugly, "It seemed like a good idea at the time.


End file.
